The study will expand the research base regarding the effects of one particular early childhood education (ECE) quality improvement strategy - providing individualized instructional feedback to ECE staff on the basis of classroom observations. It will use rigorous, econometric methods to identify treatment effects- exploiting the random selection process to receive observations and feedback as part of the Ohio Department of Education (ODE) Early Language and Literacy Classroom Observation (ELLCO) study. The outcome variables of focus include both ECE staff outcomes (i.e., staff retention and participation in professional development) and child outcomes (i.e., early language and literacy skills and social-emotional development). The study is highly relevant given state efforts as well as state and federal resources expended toward improving child care quality. As state policy makers determine how to implement the I of Quality Rating and Improvement Systems (QRIS), understanding the effectiveness of particular quality improvement efforts is imperative. Evidence of the effectiveness of lower cost, light touch strategies is especially relevant for quality improvement efforts implemented on a statewide scale.